


Love me right

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, uni!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel de Swing my heart across the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me right

Cet après-midi-là, le silence régnait dans la chambre de Jongin tandis que celui-ci était allongé confortablement sur son petit ami. Une jambe par-dessus sa taille et sa tête nichée au creux de son cou, Jongin caressait distraitement le torse nu de Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, lui, se contentait de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux du plus jeune, sachant à quel point Jongin aimait ces petites attentions. Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable dehors, l'été arrivant, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait, restant collés l'un contre l'autre malgré leurs peaux en sueur.

Lorsque Chanyeol avait débarqué à l'improviste après ses cours, Jongin pensait qu'ils auraient le temps de s'amuser un peu mais la chaleur les avait épuisés, et donc dissuadés. Ils s'étaient alors contentés de s'embrasser et de se caresser légèrement, sans aller trop loin.

Chanyeol bougea un peu sous lui et Jongin émit un grognement de mécontentement. Son petit ami laissa échapper un rire et l'obligea à se décoller de lui – non sans déposer un baiser sur son front en guise d'excuse, s'asseyant ensuite sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi tu te lèves ? Marmonna Jongin, s'allongeant sur le dos en étoile de mer.  
\- Je dois y aller. Répondit simplement Chanyeol, détournant le regard.  
\- Aller où ? Tu as encore cours ? Je croyais que tu avais terminé...Commenta le plus jeune, fronçant les sourcils.

Chanyeol secoua la tête et se leva, enfilant son marcel et son slim à la va vite.

\- C'est pas un cours. Expliqua-t-il. Je vais passer des essais pour entrer dans l'équipe de rugby.  
\- Quoi ?! Rugby ? S'exclama Jongin, perplexe.

Vexé par la réaction de son petit ami, Chanyeol se stoppa net tandis qu'il enfilait ses chaussettes. Il inspira un bon coup et se tourna vers Jongin, lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

Jongin s'assit à son tour sur le bord du lit, surpris et alarmé par le ton de son amant. Il afficha une expression blessée et Chanyeol se pencha pour poser sa main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement pour se faire pardonner. Se mordillant la lèvre, Jongin l'attira vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...Se défendit-il, faisant la moue. Je suis juste surpris.

Chanyeol sourit légèrement, caressant ses cheveux distraitement.

\- Si tu veux vraiment entrer dans l'équipe de rugby alors vas-y, donne le meilleur de toi-même ! L'encouragea Jongin, lui offrant un sourire. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Je ne savais pas que ça t'intéressait.

Le plus âgé soupira et se massa la nuque, embarrassé.

\- Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je n'avais pas le physique pour-  
\- Tu étais adorable ! L'interrompit Jongin.  
\- J'étais gros, Jongin. Grommela Chanyeol.  
\- Non, tu n'étais pas gros, tu avais juste de bonnes joues ! Répliqua son petit ami, haussant un sourcil.  
\- Bref...! Ce n'était pas possible, mais maintenant...je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Et puis...j'ai envie que tu sois fier de moi. Rajouta-t-il, marmonnant dans sa barbe.  
\- Quoi ? Fit Jongin, surpris. Fier de toi ? Mais je le suis déjà !

Cette réponse arracha un sourire à Chanyeol et il ne résista pas à l'envie de se pencher pour embrasser Jongin chastement. Le plus jeune répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme, entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- J'ai bien vu que tu étais jaloux de Sehun lorsqu'il racontait les prouesses de Kris au basket. Je veux que toi aussi tu puisses faire pareil. Expliqua-t-il, quelque peu gêné par cette confession.

Jongin ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonné par cette déclaration plus qu'inattendue. Il ne voulait pas que Chanyeol pense qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Si Chanyeol en était arrivé à cette conclusion Jongin devait avoir dit ou fait quelque chose qui lui avait laissé croire cette absurdité. Le plus jeune se sentait idiot, et coupable, il aurait dû faire plus attention.

Sehun et lui avaient toujours été en compétition, bien que cela reste amical, c'était avant tout pour s'amuser, il n'y avait pas de réel enjeu après tout. Sans s'en rendre compte, Jongin avait dû se laisser prendre au jeu, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sehun. Il aborderait le sujet avec son meilleur ami la prochaine fois qu'il se verrait, il ne voulait pas continuer à blesser son petit-ami pour des stupidités comme celles-ci.

Chanyeol ne portait pas vraiment Sehun dans son cœur, le plus âgé ne faisait toujours pas confiance à son meilleur ami au vu des petites aventures que Sehun et Jongin avaient eu avant de sortir avec Kris et Chanyeol respectivement. Jongin comprenait et n'abordait jamais le sujet, ne souhaitant pas compliquer la situation ni prendre parti. Tant qu'ils étaient civils l'un avec l'autre, il s'en contentait.

Kris était bien plus compréhensif que Chanyeol sur le sujet, il s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire, mais Kris était tout de même spécial...et sa relation avec Sehun l'était encore davantage. (Autant dire que Jongin ne savait pas vraiment s'il était une bonne référence...) Mais Jongin ne se permettrait jamais de les juger cependant, il était extrêmement mal placé pour le faire et ce n'était pas non plus dans son caractère. Tant que Sehun était heureux, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Sortant de ses pensées, il serra la main de Chanyeol plus fermement et l'obligea à s'asseoir à côté de lui, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Hey, je m'en fous que Kris fasse du basket et que tu ne fasses aucun sport, je suis tout autant fier de toi ! Je parle autant de toi que Sehun parle de Kris tu sais. Le persuada-t-il, un air sérieux peint sur le visage.  
\- Je sais, c'est juste que...J'ai pensé que ça te rendrait encore plus fier... ? Tenta-t-il.

Jongin sourit, attendri, et l'embrassa amoureusement, capturant sa lèvre inférieure pour la suçoter sensuellement. Les paupières de Chanyeol s'abaissèrent au contact, et il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue de son petit ami l'explorer à sa guise. Il se contenta de répondre timidement au baiser, sa langue caressant celle de Jongin presque maladroitement.

D'ordinaire, un baiser comme celui-ci menait presque inévitablement à des ébats passionnés mais pas cette fois. Jongin souhaitait simplement le rassurer et l'encourager, préférant le lui montrer plutôt que de le lui dire – il l'avait déjà fait maintes fois. Reconnaissant, Chanyeol déposa un baiser sur son front lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

\- J'y vais, je reviens dans une heure, okay ? Souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Jongin, frottant leur nez l'un contre l'autre.

Jongin hocha la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes une dernière fois. Il observa Chanyeol quitter sa chambre et soupira une fois qu'il fut seul. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Chanyeol lui avait dit, sa poitrine se serrant aux paroles de son petit-ami. Avait-il été insensible ? Sa relation avec Sehun empiétait-elle trop sur son couple ?

 

 

Chanyeol ne revint pas une heure plus tard mais deux heures plus tard. Jongin ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure, cela devait être une bonne chose si Chanyeol n'était pas recalé immédiatement après tout !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte cependant, le sourire aux lèvres et prêt à féliciter son amant, le visage tuméfié de Chanyeol fut la première chose qu'il remarqua. Les yeux de Jongin s'écarquillèrent et son sourire se fana.

\- Merde Chanyeol, tu t'es battu ? S'écria-t-il.

Son petit ami grimaça et secoua la tête, laissant Jongin le tirer par le bras pour le faire entrer dans la chambre.

\- Non, quelqu'un m'a rentré dedans...Soupira-t-il.  
\- Comment ça... ? Insista son petit ami, inspectant son visage sous toutes les coutures.  
\- J'étais en défense, j'ai voulu bloquer la route du mec, il s'est pas arrêté et m'a foncé dessus...et voilà le résultat. Expliqua-t-il honteusement.  
\- Mais c'est hyper violent ce sport ! S'énerva Jongin.

Il se stoppa net et se calma rapidement devant la mine déconfite de Chanyeol, déposant un baiser sur sa joue rougie pour apaiser son amant. Chanyeol ne répondit pas, se laissant aller contre son petit ami, soupirant lourdement. Jongin le serra contre lui et les berça lentement, déposant plusieurs baisers dans le cou de son homme. Chanyeol semblait vraiment déprimé et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. De plus, il était lui-même déçu et énervé pour son amant, sachant pertinemment qu'il voulait sérieusement intégrer l'équipe de rugby.

Si les essais s'étaient passés ainsi, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que ce sport n'était pas fait pour Chanyeol...Et le connaissant, il devait se blâmer pour cet échec. Jongin devait simplement lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il n'y était pour rien. Cependant, ce n'était jamais une mince affaire de rassurer Park Chanyeol.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas fait pour toi...Essaya-t-il, levant les yeux vers son amant. Le rugby je veux dire.  
\- Je voulais vraiment en faire...Confia-t-il, boudant comme un enfant.  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Souffla Jongin, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu crois que je devrais essayer un autre sport... ? Tenta misérablement Chanyeol.

Jongin esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Je pense surtout que tu devrais arrêter d'en faire autant...Tu n'as pas besoin de m'impressionner tu sais ? Confia-t-il.  
\- C'est pas ça...enfin il y a un peu de ça c'est vrai, mais...je voulais vraiment faire partie de cette équipe. Répondit Chanyeol, ses doigts effleurant la nuque de Jongin en de douces caresses.  
\- Je comprends, mais tu as tes propres qualités déjà et beaucoup de talent. Tu joues plusieurs instruments, tu peux chanter et même rapper...ça ne te suffit pas ? Questionna le plus jeune.  
\- Je n'ai même pas de groupe de musique...Marmonna son amant, dépité.

Se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue, Jongin resserra sa prise sur sa taille.

\- Tu pourrais passer une annonce peut-être ? Penses-y okay ? Proposa-t-il dans un sourire.

Chanyeol acquiesça et sourit à son tour, se penchant pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Jongin se pressa davantage contre lui pour répondre au baiser, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour garder le contrôle. Son amant sourit contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec plus de force, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Finalement, vaincu, Jongin se contenta de répondre mollement au baiser, laissant Chanyeol mener la danse.

Une sonnerie de portable les interrompit et ils grognèrent tous les deux. Jongin se mordit la lèvre et se détacha de l'étreinte de son petit-ami pour attraper son téléphone.

\- C'est Sehun, il nous propose un ciné ce soir, ça te dit ? Lança Jongin, levant les yeux vers son homme.  
\- Il nous propose ou il te propose ? Demanda Chanyeol, haussant un sourcil.  
\- Il nous propose. Marmonna Jongin. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je lui dis non et-  
\- C'est bon, dis oui. Soupira-t-il, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Jongin resta figé un instant, confus. Chanyeol semblait réellement agacé par Sehun ces temps-ci et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il répondit rapidement à Sehun et suivit son amant dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci s'observait dans le miroir, déjà déshabillé et prêt à prendre une douche.

Le plus jeune hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte puis s'avança vers lui, déposant un baiser sur son épaule. Chanyeol croisa son regard à travers le miroir et baissa la tête.

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il.

Jongin écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête, collant sa joue contre l'omoplate de Chanyeol, ses mains caressant ses hanches distraitement.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je devrais m'excuser...Avoua-t-il tristement. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point c'était difficile pour toi de me voir avec Sehun. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
\- C'est ton meilleur ami...Répondit Chanyeol, résigné.

Le plus jeune redressa la tête.

\- Chanyeol, ce n'est que mon meilleur ami okay ? Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Sehun. Je l'aime, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec toi, ce n'est pas le même amour. Se justifia-t-il. J'ai besoin que tu me croies, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance...  
\- Je te fais confiance ! Répliqua-t-il immédiatement, arrachant un sourire à Jongin.  
\- Alors ça me va. Si tu préfères tu peux rester ici ce soir, tu n'es pas obligé de venir...Si ça te gêne de nous voir ensemble...Je peux comprendre. Souffla le plus jeune.  
\- Non, je vais venir. Confirma-t-il.

Jongin hocha la tête et embrassa son cou, le laissant prendre sa douche. Il l'aurait bien rejoint mais il sentait que Chanyeol avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Jongin avait un mauvais pressentiment et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il attendait anxieusement que Chanyeol se prépare. Il espérait sincèrement que la soirée se passerait bien.

 

 

D'ordinaire, Sehun et Jongin étaient très tactiles l'un avec l'autre, jusqu'à présent le plus jeune n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce détail mais après sa conversation avec Chanyeol il se rendait compte à quel point lui et son meilleur ami étaient proches. Un peu trop proches même.

Il étreignit Sehun brièvement, évitant le regard de son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci voulut déposer un baiser sur sa joue et fut ignoré. Jongin se sentait coupable mais il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait jamais pris en considération les sentiments de Chanyeol et avait agi égoïstement jusque-là, il était peut-être temps de mettre les points sur les i avec Sehun.

Chanyeol ne regardait pas dans leur direction et Jongin se mordit la lèvre. Combien de fois Chanyeol avait dû détourner les yeux pour éviter de les voir s'enlacer ? Son regard se voila et il salua Kris d'un signe de main, celui-ci lui souriant en retour.

Sehun lança un sourire à Chanyeol et celui-ci y répondit de façon plus crispé. Son meilleur ami se renfrogna et jeta un coup d'œil à Jongin, haussant un sourcil. Le plus jeune secoua la tête et son meilleur ami lu un 'plus tard' sur ses lèvres.

Dans le cinéma, ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude, Sehun et Jongin au milieu, leurs petits amis de chaque côté. Le bras gauche de Kris était sagement posé sur les épaules de Sehun, sa main libre caressant la cuisse du plus jeune. Chanyeol, lui, était un peu plus distant, et ce fut Jongin qui entremêla leurs doigts sur sa cuisse.

Sehun se penchait vers Jongin tout au long du film pour faire ses petits commentaires, riant contre son cou et lui piquant des popcorns, le pot placé entre les jambes de Jongin. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, il devait avouer que sa relation avec Sehun était un petit peu ambiguë et il comprenait que Chanyeol puisse avoir des doutes.

Jongin sentait le souffle de Sehun contre sa joue, sa main glissant sur son bras nu, son épaule collée contre la sienne. Il était plus que conscient de chaque effleurement, chaque souffle, chaque geste de Sehun et cela le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Lorsque son meilleur ami se pencha vers lui pour la énième fois, chuchotant une moquerie concernant les acteurs, Jongin tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux rencontrant le visage amusé de Sehun. Celui-ci souriait, ses yeux formant des croissants de lune, et le regard de Jongin s'attarda sur ses lèvres rougies qu'il avait maintes fois goûtées.

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre et lança un regard de détresse à son meilleur ami, confus. Devait-il garder ses distances avec Sehun ? Sehun fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut son regard et se tourna davantage vers lui, délogeant le bras de Kris. Inquiet, il posa sa main sur le bras de Jongin et le caressa lentement, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Chuchota-t-il.

Jongin ne répondit pas, la gorge nouée. Son meilleur ami chercha son regard et caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

\- Jongin ? Parle-moi. Insista-t-il. 

Jongin allait répondre lorsqu'il sentit la main de Chanyeol se détacher de la sienne brusquement. Il se retourna et vit Chanyeol se lever pour sortir de la salle, son amant ne se retournant pas lorsqu'il l'appela. Jurant dans sa barbe, Jongin se leva et courut après lui, ignorant les appels de Sehun.

Lorsqu'il sortit du cinéma, il trouva Chanyeol adossé contre un mur, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et la tête baissée. Il semblait véritablement abattu et Jongin se sentit mal de le voir ainsi, et ce à cause de lui.

\- Hey. L'interpella-t-il, quelque peu anxieux.

Chanyeol releva les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

\- Chanyeol-  
\- Je vais bien. Le coupa-t-il sèchement. Tu devrais y retourner, Sehun va s'inquiéter.  
\- Non, je reste ici avec toi. Grommela-t-il. Sehun comprendra.  
\- Est-ce que tu en as envie au moins...Souffla Chanyeol, le regard triste.

Jongin s'approcha de lui et agrippa ses bras, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Dis pas de conneries, bien sûr que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Tout le temps même ! Répondit-il, presque désespérément.  
\- Vraiment ? Questionna son amant.  
\- Vraiment. Conforma-t-il. Chanyeol, c'est toi que j'aime okay ?

Chanyeol ferma brièvement les yeux et acquiesça. Jongin enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec passion, comme pour lui prouver ses dires.

\- Ne doute pas de moi, de nous, s'il te plaît...Le supplia-t-il.  
\- On rentre ? Proposa son amant.

Jongin hocha la tête et attrapa sa main, le guidant vers sa chambre. La route se fit en silence, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Jongin se tourna vers Chanyeol et l'attira contre lui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il se recula ensuite pour se débarrasser de son marcel et de son slim, se laissant ensuite tomber sur son lit.

A moitié nu et allongé sur le matelas, il fit signe à Chanyeol de le rejoindre, lui lançant un regard chaud et plein d'envie. Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre et se déshabilla à son tour, ne tardant pas à se joindre à lui, se positionnant à califourchon sur lui.

Jongin redressa la tête et lui vola un baiser, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou afin que Chanyeol s'allonge complètement sur lui.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Chuchota le plus jeune entre deux baisers.

Chanyeol grogna contre sa bouche, ses mains parcourant son corps avidement. La chaleur n'était pas totalement retombée et quelques caresses suffirent pour que leurs peaux deviennent luisantes de sueur. Les soupirs et gémissements de Jongin encourageaient Chanyeol à continuer ses attentions, ses lèvres se joignant à ses mains pour redécouvrir le corps de son amant.

Jongin leva les jambes pour aider Chanyeol à lui retirer son boxer, celui-ci devenu superflu désormais. Le plus âgé fit courir ses doigts sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, déposant quelques baisers par-ci par-là, tandis que Jongin enfonçait ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager.

Après avoir déposé un baiser humide contre sa tempe, Chanyeol guida Jongin jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le ventre. Sa bouche suivit un chemin de sa nuque jusqu'à sa chute de rein, se stoppant juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Jongin gémit bruyamment et écarta les jambes, surélevant son bassin en invitation.

Chanyeol s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et embrassa chaque globe de chaire, taquinant ensuite son antre avec le bout de son index. Jongin frissonna et agrippa les draps, anticipant la suite.

Cependant, contre toute attente, Chanyeol n'en fit rien.

\- Rien que d'imaginer que Sehun t'ait déjà vu comme ça me rend fou...Marmonna soudainement Chanyeol.

Jongin se crispa à ses mots et son cœur loupa un battement.

\- Savoir qu'il t'a touché, embrassé...Souffla-t-il. Est-ce que parfois tu imagines que c'est lui qui te fait l'amour ?

Le plus jeune se redressa, se mettant à genoux, mais ne se retourna pas. Les paroles de Chanyeol lui brisaient le cœur. Comment pouvait-il penser que Jongin imaginait Sehun à sa place ? Son excitation retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent.

\- Est-ce qu'il a déjà posé sa bouche...ici ? Continua Chanyeol glissant un doigt entre ses fesses.

Les yeux de Jongin s'embuèrent et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà joui plusieurs fois en toi n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a déjà pris sans te préparer aussi n'est-ce pas ? Ou c'était toi ? Jongin, est-ce que c'était bon avec lui ? Mieux qu'avec moi ? Dis-moi...Insista-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Jongin serra les poings, en colère, blessé, humilié. Et surtout déçu. De lui-même, de Sehun, de Chanyeol...Il inspira un bon coup et se tourna finalement vers son amant, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

\- Tu es cruel Chanyeol...Souffla-t-il dans un sourire douloureux.

Chanyeol sembla sortir de sa transe, ses yeux s'écarquillant devant l'expression brisée de son petit ami. Le temps fut comme suspendu, aucun des deux n'osant ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le portable de Jongin sonna une fois mais il ne répondit pas. Au bout de la troisième fois, il se releva finalement, les jambes tremblantes, et décrocha.

\- Sehun ? Commença-t-il. Pas vraiment. Mmh, okay. A tout de suite.

Raccrochant, il se baissa pour attraper ses vêtements et les enfiler, Chanyeol restant immobile sur son lit. Celui-ci ne brisa le silence que lorsque Jongin ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

\- Si tu pars maintenant...Souffla-t-il. Si tu vas le rejoindre maintenant...  
\- Quoi ? Ce sera fini c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ? Se moqua Jongin. Va te faire foutre Chanyeol ! C'était fini le moment où tu as dit toutes ces choses.

Sur cette dernière parole, il sortit en trombe et claqua la porte, excédé. Il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Sehun et ne frappa même pas avant d'entrer. Sehun était assis en tailleur sur son lit, devant son ordinateur. Jongin fut rassuré de voir que Kris n'était pas là, préférant parler seul à seul avec son meilleur ami.

Toujours énervé, il se déchaussa et s'étala de tout son long sur le lit de Sehun. Celui-ci rangea son ordinateur et s'allongea à côté de lui, caressant ses cheveux.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tenta-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Je me suis disputé avec Chanyeol...J-Je crois que c'est fini. Confia-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? C'est grave ? Questionna Sehun.

Jongin soupira bruyamment et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Il est jaloux de toi, de notre relation. Je n'avais jamais fait attention avant...Quand je pense que je n'ai rien vu et qu'il a gardé tout ça pour lui pendant tout ce temps.... Souffla-t-il tristement. Il a craqué aujourd'hui...Il a dit toutes ces choses...C'était horrible, Sehun.

Son meilleur ami grimaça et prit sa main dans la sienne, son pouce caressant sa paume.

\- Je suis désolé. Est-ce de ma faute ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- C'est de la mienne surtout...Grogna-t-il. Est-ce que Kris ne te fait jamais de remarque sur nous deux ?  
\- Au début, un peu, mais tu sais comment il est...Il ne l'exprime pas avec ses mots. Disons que s'il est jaloux, il se déchaîne au lit si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Confia-t-il en gloussant.  
\- Stop ! Je ne veux pas de détails ! Marmonna Jongin, arrachant un rire amusé à Sehun.  
\- Comme si toi et Chanyeol vous étiez innocents...Le taquina-t-il.

Jongin sourit simplement.

\- J'en ai parlé avec lui déjà tu sais, j'ai voulu être honnête en lui parlant de nous et je pensais qu'il comprenait mais j'ai eu tort. Est-ce qu'on est trop proches Sehun ? Est-ce que j'aurais dû lui cacher ? Soupira-t-il.  
\- Non, tu n'aurais pas été capable de lui mentir. Et puis...on ne peut pas effacer notre passé si ? Répondit son meilleur ami. Est-ce que...tu regrettes ?  
\- Nous ? Fit Jongin, perplexe.

Sehun hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot. T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je ne regrette rien, même si tout ça fout en l'air mon couple aujourd'hui. Le rassura-t-il.  
\- Chanyeol va bien finir par comprendre, t'en fais pas. Insista Sehun, caressant sa joue.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas. Rétorqua Jongin tristement.  
\- Arrête de faire cette tête, tu me donnes envie de t'embrasser. Le menaça Sehun.  
\- Je connais pire comme torture...Gloussa Jongin.

Sehun approcha son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, le faisant ainsi taire.

\- Est-ce que parfois tu penses à nous ? Tu penses qu'on aurait pu être vraiment ensemble ? Demanda-t-il après un petit silence.  
\- Parfois j'y pense oui, mais je ne crois pas que nous soyons faits l'un pour l'autre, du moins pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Kris est bien pour toi, même si votre relation est un peu bizarre-  
\- Je t'emmerde ! Le coupa Sehun, faussement offusqué.  
\- Et je pense que Chanyeol est bien pour moi...Du moins, j'espère. Conclut-il d'une voix plus douce.  
\- Bien sûr qu'il est bien pour toi ! Tu devrais retourner le voir, vous devriez discuter et mettre tout ça au clair. Insiste bien sur le fait que je suis déjà très heureux avec Kris et que même si tous les deux au lit c'était le pied je ne me vois pas remettre le couvert ! Rit-il.

Jongin le poussa gentiment et se redressa, suivant son conseil.

\- T'as raison. Je devrais faire ça. Dit-il simplement.

Il réenfila ses chaussures et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

\- Hey Sehun, j'étais sérieux avec toi tu sais, même si c'est différent maintenant entre nous je t'aimais vraiment et je ne regretterai jamais les moments qu'on a partagé. Confia-t-il dans un sourire.  
\- Je t'aimais aussi, idiot. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a brisé le cœur pour sortir avec Chanyeol ! Rappelle-lui à cet abruti ! S'écria-t-il.  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Chantonna Jongin avant de fermer la porte.

Il fit le chemin du retour le cœur plus léger, rassuré par sa conversation avec Sehun. Il devait maintenant arranger les choses avec Chanyeol et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait que lui dans son cœur – malheureusement ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

Son petit ami était toujours dans la chambre lorsqu'il entra. Jongin inspira un bon coup. Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce et s'assit en face de Chanyeol, osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai choisi toi, tu te souviens ? Chuchota-t-il, brisant le silence pensant. Oui, j'ai été avec Sehun, mais je t'ai choisi toi. Et je ne le regrette pas, je ne le regretterai jamais. Mais je ne regrette pas non plus Sehun.

Chanyeol releva le visage et le fixa, attendant la suite, et obligeant Jongin à ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est toi que j'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais Sehun est mon meilleur ami et il est très important pour moi. Ne m'oblige pas à choisir entre vous deux...Le supplia-t-il.

Jongin se rapprocha de Chanyeol et l'enlaça étroitement, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Son amant ne répondit pas tout de suite à son étreinte et cela inquiéta le plus jeune. Il resserra sa prise sur Chanyeol et déposa un baiser dans son cou, son corps se relaxant lorsque finalement les bras de son petit ami l'emprisonnèrent à leur tour.

\- Jongin, je suis tellement désolé. Souffla Chanyeol, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.  
\- Moi aussi... Marmonna le plus jeune, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Chanyeol.

Son amant réajusta sa prise sur lui et le serra davantage contre son torse, ne décollant pas sa bouche de ses cheveux, la faisant glisser jusqu'à son cou qu'il embrassa jusqu'à ce que Jongin tourne finalement la tête et le laisse l'embrasser correctement.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, sans réellement bouger ni parler, se contentant de s'embrasser lascivement de temps en temps, se chuchotant des mots d'excuse, d'amour et de réconfort.

Ainsi étreint par son amant et bien qu'il soit encore troublé par la violence de leur dispute, Jongin était au moins sûr d'une chose : il ne se voyait être dans les bras d'aucun autre homme. 


End file.
